cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Duncan
|elo = }}Major Duncan or just Major is a CPUCS fighter and commentator debuting in Season 3 - WORLDS COLLIDE. He took his first tournament in the Season 4 - "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2. Hailing from the third timeline, Major is a student of Punished Convict, who taught him how to use the sword. Major joined the battle against Dark Vince with his master during the events of WORLDS COLLIDE, and trained with Punished Convict in Thug Finals after Dark Wolf, who defeated him in semifinals, won the tournament. He returned for the attack on the Dark Realm during ENDGAME, where he got his revenge on Dark Wolf in a first-round grudge match. Major returned to the CPU tournaments in Season 4 to compete without his master. After Naomi Winters won the HEIR TO THE THRONE tournament, Major became jealous that she had won a tournament before he had and challenged her in Thug Finals. Major's jealousy got the better of him, and he was defeated. Despite his worries about never becoming a tournament winner, when the Heroes invaded the very next tournament, "I NEED A HERO", Major stood up to them and took down two of their number, Solo and Erdrick, with his victory over Erdrick winning him the tournament. The Heroes took the defeat like sore losers, however, and in Thug Finals ganged up on him to surprise and crush him on his way home. Following this brutal defeat Major retired from the CPU Tournaments, choosing instead to focus on commentating and even organizing his own tournament, MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL. However, he was invited to return for the Season 4 finale, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, where he was eliminated by Naomi once again. Origin Major is a friend of Alpharad's, appearing from time to time on Alpharad's channel. Major is also a member of the channel Friends Without Benefits, which was co-founded by Alpharad. Major's Mii Swordfighter wears the Builder Mario Helmet hat, though he has stated that the "M" on the helmet is for "Major" and not "Mario". He also wears the SSB T-Shirt costume. Moveset Major Duncan's moveset is the same as that of his mentor, Punished Convict. * Neutral Special: '''Option 1 - Gale Strike * '''Side Special: '''Option 3 - Chakram * '''Up Special: '''Option 3 - Hero's Spin * '''Down Special: '''Option 3 - Power Thrust Tournament Placements '''Season 3 Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 3 Season 4 Match History Season 3 * WORLDS COLLIDE * ENDGAME Season 4 * TOP TEXT * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Trivia * Major's appearance in WORLDS COLLIDE marks the first and only appearance of a human player in the CPUCS. ** Major's future appearances beginning in ENDGAME were as a computer player. *** MAJOR IS HERE was the first tournament to feature Major commentating only without being present in brackets. **** On the other side of the coin, Major's appearance in TOP TEXT was his first appearance in brackets without Major being present for commentary during the tournament. ***** In MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL, Major said that he was now a permanent commentator, possibly implying that the Thug Finals of "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 ended his tournament career. * In WORLDS COLLIDE, Major states that he had fought several Dark Vinces in his timeline, implying the presence of multiple versions of Dark Vince within the Dark Realm. * Major is the fourth CPUCS fighter to have a tournament named after them: MAJOR IS HERE, in which Major commentated but did not participate. Major later gave his name to another tournament, MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL, making Major the first fighter to have multiple tournaments named after him. ** He follows VINCENT'S REVENGE (Vincent), INCIN'S BIG WIN (PG Incineroar), and PLANTATIONAL (Piranha Plant). ** Major is the only fighter to have two tournaments in the same season named after him (MAJOR IS HERE and MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL in Season 4). * Major is a big fan of Wario, and was honored to face him in brackets in "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2, having studied the Major/Wario matchup in hopes of someday meeting his idol. ** When he won that tournament, he said that he did so in honor of his hero Wario. * Major commentated on THE NON-CANON SUMMIT, where in Thug Finals he revealed himself to be evil, having joined the Dark Realm through members of his carpool group. This reveal was played for laughs, taking advantage of the fact that the episode wasn't canon to the CPUCS storyline. **This is also reference to how fandom speculated that Major is traitor. Gallery WORLDS COLLIDE Major Highlight.png|Major taking a stock from Isabelle using his up aerial in WORLDS COLLIDE. THE VINCENT SAGA Major Failure.png|Major intentionally throwing his match against Dark Wolf by falling to his doom in WORLDS COLLIDE. Category:Fighter Category:A tournament winner Category:Commentator Category:Tournament Namesake